Dionne Warwick
Marie Dionne Warrick, nota come Dionne Warwick (East Orange, 12 dicembre 1940), è una cantante statunitense. È nota soprattutto per le sue interpretazioni delle canzoni di Burt Bacharach e, inoltre, è la zia della scomparsa Whitney Houston. Figlia di Mansel Warrick e Lee Drinkard, iniziò cantando con la madre e la zia nella chiesa della sua cittadina del New Jersey, anche come voce solista, fino a formare un vero e proprio coro gospel con le proprie cugine, iniziando quindi a proporsi in vari provini nella vicina New York, dopo aver conseguito il diploma alla prestigiosa Accademia Musicale dell'Università di Hartford. Nella copertina del suo primo singolo, Don't Make Me Over, che uscì nel 1963, il suo cognome fu riportato erroneamente, da Warrick a Warwick, ciononostante questo rimase il suo pseudonimo. Il brano d'esordio ebbe dunque un discreto successo, ben presto seguito da Anyone Who Had a Heart, nel 1964, ma fu con Walk on By che venne consacrata al successo mondiale. Numerosi suoi pezzi, come Message to Michael ebbero un notevole successo in Gran Bretagna nella seconda metà degli anni sessanta, dove ottenne una popolarità crescente, fino a essere ricevuta dalla Regina d'Inghilterra. È del 1967 l'album Here Where There is Love che divenne uno strepitoso successo, in particolare grazie al singolo I Say a Little Prayer, successivamente riportato in auge nel film Il matrimonio del mio migliore amico. Nel 1968, ospite al Festival di Sanremo, ha interpretato La voce del silenzio assieme a Tony Del Monaco. Negli anni settanta, sebbene in misura minore rispetto al decennio precedente, non mancarono i successi, come Then Came You, lanciata con gli Spinners o I'll Never Love this Way Again prodotto da Barry Manilow. Il periodo quinquennale trascorso alla Warner Bros. non fu tra i più fortunati per la cantante, che nel frattempo si era specializzata come interprete di numerose colonne sonore da film. Nel 1982, collaborando con i Bee Gees in pieno fulgore artistico, scalò le classifiche mondiali con Heartbreaker, che fu il suo maggior successo di genere pop, seguito anche dal sodalizio con Stevie Wonder, nel 1984 in occasione della colonna sonora del film La signora in rosso, composta proprio dal musicista del Michigan. Le canzoni sono Moments Aren't Moments, e i duetti Weakness e la più famosa It's You. el 1985 prese parte a USA for Africa, cantando We Are the World insieme a numerosi artisti americani. Sempre nel 1985 fu quindi alla guida di un progetto musicale benefico ideato dalla Fondazione Americana per la Ricerca sull'AIDS a favore dei malati terminali: il progetto, denominato Dionne and Friends, vide la nascita di una canzone firmata da Burt Bacharach che tornò a scrivere per lei da quando, nel 1973, interruppe giocoforza il sodalizio a causa del suo divorzio artistico col paroliere Hal David: That's What Friends Are For fu cantata insieme a Gladys Knight, Elton John e Stevie Wonder, che vi suonò anche l'armonica, e valse a Dionne il suo sesto Grammy Award. Questa seconda giovinezza artistica fu confermata, oltre che dall'album di quest'anno Friends dal successivo del 1986 Reservations For Two, col relativo singolo Love Power, cantato con Jeffrey Osborne. Nel 2002 a Miami fu arrestata per possesso di marijuana, ma la condanna le fu ritirata in seguito ad un patteggiamento che prevedeva, tra l'altro, un programma di disintossicazione. In Italia, Dionne ha sempre ottenuto una discreta popolarità, che le permette di prendere parte salturiamente a concerti o prestigiose manifestazioni. Prese parte a due edizioni del Festival di Sanremo, nel 1967 con Dedicato all'amore e nel 1968 con La voce del silenzio, abbinata rispettivamente con Peppino Di Capri e Tony Del Monaco. Nel 2004 Mariella Nava scrisse e cantò con lei It's Forever, canzone bilingue dedicata alla pace, inserito nell'album della cantautrice Condivisioni, e scelto come inno per i Mondiali di Sci di Bormio del 2005. Il 12 agosto 2008 si esibì in Italia nell'evento Dionne Warwick and Friends, mentre il 7 dicembre 2008 partecipò al XXVI concerto di Natale al Teatro Filarmonico (Verona): sono solo due delle numerose manifestazioni e concerti al quale Dionne prese parte in Italia, dove è ancora un'artista molto amata. Tra i suoi più grandi successi figurano inoltre Do You Know the Way to San Josè? (primo Grammy ottenuto nel 1968), What the World Needs Now is Love, Alfie, Don't make me over (che fu incisa da Ornella Vanoni col titolo Non dirmi niente), I'll Never Fall in Love Again (secondo Grammy ottenuto nel 1970). Altri due Grammy le furono conferiti nel 1979, con i brani Dèjà-vu (per la categoria rhythm'n'blues) e I'll never love this again (per la categoria pop). Il 10 settembre 2010 è ospite del programma di Antonella Clerici Ti lascio una canzone e canta insieme a 4 concorrenti dello show. Dionne è zia, da parte di madre, di Whitney Houston. Ambasciatrice di buona volontà della FAO modifica L'Organizzazione per l'Alimentazione e l'Agricoltura delle Nazioni Unite (FAO), è l’agenzia specializzata delle Nazioni Unite che ha un ruolo di capo nella lotta contro la fame nel mondo. La FAO è stata fondata il 16 ottobre del 1945 nella città del Quebec, Canada. Il Programma degli Ambasciatori di buona volontà della FAO è iniziato nel 1999. Il 16 ottobre 2002, Dionne Warwick è stata nominata Ambasciatrice di buona volontà della FAO. Discografia modifica Album modifica 1963 - Presenting Dionne Warwick 1964 - Anyone Who Had a Heart 1964 - Make Way for Dionne Warwick 1965 - The Sensitive Sound of Dionne Warwick 1966 - Here I am 1966 - Dionne Warwick in Paris 1967 - Here, Where there is Love 1967 - Dionne Warwick Onstage and in the Movies 1967 - The Windows of the World 1968 - Dionne in the Valley of the Dolls 1968 - Magic of Believing 1968 - Promises Promises 1969 - Soulful 1969 - Dionne Warwick's Greatest Motion Picture Hits 1970 - I'll Never Fall in Love Again 1970 - Very Dionne 1971 - The Dionne Warwick Story: Live 1972 - Dionne 1972 - From Within 1973 - Just Being Myself 1975 - Then Came You 1975 - Track of the Cat 1977 - A Man and a Woman 1977 - Only Love Can Break a Heart 1977 - Love at First Sight 1979 - Dionne 1980 - No Night So Long 1981 - Hot! Live and Otherwise 1982 - Friends in Love 1983 - Heartbreaker 1983 - How Many Times Can We Say Goodbye 1985 - Finder of Lost Loves 1985 - Friends 1987 - Reservations for Two 1989 - Dionne Warwick Sings Cole Porter 1993 - Friends Can Be Lovers 1995 - Aquarela Do Brazil 1998 - Dionne Sings Dionne 2004 - My Favorite Time of the Year 2007 - My Friends & Me 2007 - My Favorite Time of the Year 2008 - Why We Sing